Quand l’amour peut tuer
by Aya Sen'sei
Summary: Mayu et Kikushi sont ensemble, ils s'aiment mais un jour quelqu'un décide de les séparer pour tenter de séduire Mayu mais ça tourne mal.Résumé pourri j'en suis désolée.


Quand l'amour peut tuer

Auteur: Aya Sen'sei

Série :GTO

Couple :Kikuchi X Mayu

Genre : tragédie/amour

Mayu et Kikushi sont ensemble, ils s'aiment mais un jour quelqu'un décide de les séparer pour tenter de séduire Mayu mais ça tourne mal.

Résumé pourri j'en suis désolée.

Ma toute première fic écrite il y a deux ans je me décide enfin à la poster histoire d'avoir vos avis.

Remerciement : Merci à Loukass pour ses correction et à Yoshu pour m'avoir aidée pour les tournures de phrase.

* * *

Sur le toit d'un lycée(le leur et oui il ont 18 ans) Mayu et Kikuchi regardaient le coucher du soleil main dans la main.

-Kikuchi ?

-Oui ?

-C'est beau hein ?

-Oui, mais moins que toi . Pour moi c'est toi le soleil, tu es MON soleil.

Mayu sourit et regarda Kikuchi longuement, quand ce dernier s'en rendit compte :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Oh rien

-Alors pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?

-Pour rien…

Mayu détourna la tête pour que son amant ne puisse pas voir les rougeurs de ses joues.

-Tu veux rentrer ?

-Oui je suis un peu fatigué…

-Ok

Ils se levèrent toujours main dans la main mais soudain Mayu lâcha celle de Kikuchi.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Chut laisse moi faire

-Ok

Il se rapprocha alors de la tête de Kikuchi et l'embrassa à ce moment, Kikuchi le prit dans ses bras et approfondit leurs baiser.

-Je t'aime mon amour

-Moi aussi je t'aime

Ca faisait trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, mais ça avait failli ne pas durer à cause d'un sacré mensonge.

Début de l'histoire :

C'était au début du printemps, dans leur collège tous le monde avait prit l'habitude de les voir se tenir par la main, Mais il y avait un jaloux .Takumi, lui amoureux de Mayu depuis qu'il l'avait vue, mais a ce moment il était déjà avec Kikuchi.

Il voulait à tout prix les séparer il avait déjà essayé mais ses tentatives se couronnaient toujours par des échecs. Mais cette fois, il avait trouvé le moyen de les séparer.

Il avait décidé de leur faire croire que l'autre le trompait ; pour Takumi c'était facile de manipuler les autres.

Il attendit que Mayu aille dans la direction opposée a celle de Kikuchi pour aller parler à ce dernier.

-Hey Kikuchi attends moi !

-Salut Takumi ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vu tu vas bien ?

-Oui ,dis tu savais que Mayu traîne souvent avec Murai ?

-Oui ils sont potes

-Non ils sont plus que des potes, tu vois pas comment ils se regardent ?

-Oui et ?

-T'es aveugle quoi ?Tu vois pas qu'ils sont ensemble dans ton dos ?

-Mais non Mayu ne me ferait pas ça

-Pourquoi tu crois qu'il est distant de toi ces temps si ?Bon sur ce je te laisse

_-Il ne me tromperait jamais mais je dois avouer que lui et Murai sont souvent ensemble _

_je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il me tromperait un jour_

Il mit sa main sur son cœur et commença à la serrer, ses larmes qu'il n'avait pas conscience de laisser couler commençaient à lui troubler la vue, et quand dans le couloir il arriva à la hauteur de Mayu, il l'attrapa par le bras.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je dois te parler c'est important…

Il l'emmena à sa suite jusque devant les escaliers et là il se retourna pour faire face à son amant.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que tu ne m'aimais plus, pourquoi me l'avoir cacher ?

-Mais je t'aime toujours, on peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

-Tu le sais très bien ce qui m'arrive fais pas l'innocent…

-Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ?

-Tu croyais que j'allais rester aveugle longtemps ou quoi ? Je sais très bien que tu sors avec Murai. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que t'en avais marre de moi ?Si tu voulais me quitter fallait le dire, j'aurais sûrement eu moins mal que de te voir me tromper si ouvertement…

Sur ses mots Kikuchi partit les larmes au yeux, il monta les escaliers qui menaient au toit et s'y enferma avant de laisser libre court à ses larmes.

Mayu le suivit et se mit à cogner contre la porte pour tenté de l'ouvrir, il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il venait de se passer et voulait savoir se qui arrivait à son amour.

-Ouvre moi j'y comprends rien. Kikuchi ouvre je t'en prie je veux pas que toi et moi ce soit fini…Je t'aime tellement…

De l'autre coté de la porte, Kikuchi n'écoutait pas ce que lui disait le jeune homme. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un cutter qu'il avait toujours gardé dans sa poche en cas de coup dur pour se défendre ou même simplement pour couper quelque chose.

_-J'ai tellement mal au cœur Mayu, sans toi je veux plus vivre, je ne veux plus vivre…_

Il se planta le cutter dans les veines du poignet, le sang commença à couler. Il recommença plusieur fois son geste jusqu'à ce que le sang coule de plus en plus. Il se mit à pleuvoir quelques minutes plus tard ce qui fit couler le sang encore plus vite en le rendant très fluide. Quant il sentit ses dernières forces le quitter il dit :

-Adieu Mayu, je t'aime mon ange…

De l'autre coté de cette maudite porte de métal, Mayu l'entendit très faiblement, mais l'entendit quand même. Il commença à tenter d'ouvrir la porte par tout les moyens, mais rien n'y fit. Finalement il se jeta de tout son poids contre la porte et fini par la défoncer non sans se déboîter l'épaule dans le choc. Il passa de l'autre coté à toute vitesse pour chercher Kikushi du regard. Quand finalement il le trouva, il était étendu sur le sol, inanimé et dans une petite marre de sang.

-KIKUCHI !!!!!!!!!!!!

Il se précipita vers le corps inerte de son amant pour le relever un peu et le serrer contre lui.

-Non tu ne peux pas mourir…J'ai encore tellement besoin de toi pour continuer à vivre mon Kikushi… je t'en supplie tiens le coup

Il déchira un morceau de sa chemise pour faire un bandage à Kikuchi pour stopper l'hémorragie, et cria de désespoir. Un prof monta en ayant entendu le cris de Mayu et vit le corps de Kikuchi dans ses bras. Il appela le plus vite possible une ambulance pour emmener le jeune blessé à l'hôpital. Arrivé sur place, Kikushi fut emmené d'urgence pour être soigné ; quelques temps plus tard, Mayu pu rejoindre son amant et le médecin.

-Comment va t'il ?

-Il y a très peu de chances qu'il reste en vie, il a perdu trop de sang et nous ne trouvons pas de donneurs compatibles pour pouvoir lui faire de transfusion, je suis désolé.

-Non ! il ne va pas mourir !!Il ne peut pas partir sans moi !!

Mayu partit dans la chambre de son amour en courant. Il entra et s'assit près du lit pour rester là à le regarder en pleurant. Soudain, il entendit un long bip qui provenait du cardiogramme, les infirmiers arrivèrent pour lui faire des électrochocs. Au bout de quelques minutes ils arrêtèrent puis l'un d'eux s'approche de Mayu pendant qu'un autre déposait un drap blanc sur le visage de Kikuchi .

-Je suis désolé, nous avons fait notre possible mais votre ami n'a pas survécu à ses blessures. Toutes nos condoléances…

-NON !! vous mentez !Il n'est pas mort, il ne peut pas mourir et me laisser seul !!

Mayu se dirigea vers le lit, et monta dessus pour se mettre à califourchon sur le corps de Kikushi pour le secouer.

-Réveille toi !! c'est pas drôle… Kikushi je t'en prie… réveilles-toi, j'ai besoin de toi…

Il le secoua mais rien à faire, il était bel et bien mort. Mayu se laissa tomber sur le corps de son amant et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Soudain, il pris le cutter de Kikuchi qu'il avait ramassé, et fit pareil que lui.

Si il ne vivait plus il retrouverait sûrement son amour…Soudain, on ne sait pas par quel miracle mais Kikuchi ouvrit les yeux et bougea avec difficultés le bras pour retirer le drap blanc qui gênait sa vue. Quand il vit Mayu a moitié mort contre son torse il se jeta sur le bout de drap qu'il venait de retirer de son visage et fit un garrot pour que le sang ne coule plus et appela un infirmier.

Ce dernier fut bien surpris de voir un '' mort '' se réveiller, mais il s'occupa vite de Mayu et réussit à le sauver . Quand celui ci se réveilla, il vit a coté de lui son Kikuchi qui veillait.

Il se redressa difficilement sur son lit et sauta au cou de son Kikushi en pleurant. Ce dernier serra doucement Mayu contre lui pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

-Kikuchi tu vas bien ? j'ai cru que tu étais vraiment mort j'ai eu si peur , ne me refais plus jamais ça.

-Promis pendant ton coma Takumi est venu s'excuser c'est lui qui m'avais dit que tu me trompais il était tellement sincère que je lui ai pardonner.

-Attends !! celui là si je le vois je le pulvérise, je le massacre, je le…

-Non !

-Pourquoi ?C'est de sa faute si j'ai failli te perdre

-On a eu assez de blessés pour le moment, embrasse-moi et qu'on en parle plus .

dit Kikuchi avec un petit sourire.

-Tout ce que tu veux mon amour.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Depuis il ne se sont plus jamais disputé, et Mayu ne quitte plus son Kikuchi d'une semelle.

* * *

Voilà, votre calvaire est fini x), je suis ouverte à tout les commentaires bon ou non. 


End file.
